This invention relates to a liner system for unlined rock tunnels especially adapted for rehabilitation of unstable rock structures resulting from prior freeze-thaw cycles, and the elimination of future freezing and ice buildup on interior surfaces. Much of the original construction of railroads and highways throughout the world involved construction of unlined tunnels in those areas where stable rock formations allowed such construction. In the colder climates, the free water flow and seepage from the rock arches and walls have resulted in major maintenance problems ranging from ice buildup in the tunnel to deterioration of the rock formations from repeated cycles of freezing and thawing.
Past attempts to alleviate the problem have included such techniques as construction of concrete liners, drilling and setting of rockbolts, and insulation of the rock face. Concrete liners and rockbolts have proven to be very expensive and extremely difficult to install under live-traffic conditions. Insulating systems have been unsuccessful primarily due to extreme flammability of the insulation and deterioration of the insulation due to water absorption and eventual deterioration from repeated freeze-thaw cycles.
There is no commercially suitable prior art as indicated by the lack of patents issued under this classification.